Pesadelo
by FireKai
Summary: Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Noite após noite, Joey Wheeler tem sempre o mesmo pesadelo, onde o seu namorado Seto acaba por morrer. Joey está cada vez mais assustado e convencido de que o pesadelo se irá tornar real. Oneshot.


**Título: **Pesadelo

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Seto Kaiba e Joey Wheeler

**Aviso: **Yu-gi-oh e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Aviso 2: **A música Bring me to Life obviamente que também não me pertence

**Sumário: **Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Noite após noite, Joey Wheeler tem sempre o mesmo pesadelo, onde o seu namorado Seto acaba por morrer. Joey está cada vez mais assustado e convencido de que o pesadelo se irá tornar real. Oneshot.

**Pesadelo**

Joey Wheeler mexeu-se na cama. Suor cobria-lhe o rosto, enquanto Joey tinha o mesmo pesadelo que já tivera diversas vezes. O pesadelo era sempre igual. Seto conduzia o seu jipe preto pela via rápida, enquanto tocava no rádio a música Bring me to Life, dos Evanescence.

À frente de Seto ia uma carrinha amarela. De repente, um dos pneus da carrinha rebentava e o condutor da carrinha travava bruscamente. Seto, que ia pensativo, não tinha tempo de se desviar e embatia contra a carrinha.

Logo de seguida, vários outros carros embatiam no jipe de Seto. No pesadelo de Joey, Joey conseguia ver claramente o rosto de Seto, coberto de sangue. E depois o pesadelo mudava para Joey, na mansão, a receber um telefonema a anunciar a morte de Seto.

Joey soltou um grito e acordou. Tinha o coração a mil à hora. Olhou para o relógio que estava na mesa-de-cabeceira do quarto. Já passava das onze da noite. Joey estava agora a viver com Seto e Mokuba na mansão deles, depois dele e Seto terem assumido o seu relacionamento.

Joey encolheu-se na cama e começou a chorar. Pouco depois, a porta do quarto abriu-se e Seto entrou. Ao ver Joey encolhido na cama, aproximou-se rapidamente.

"Joey, o que se passa?" perguntou ele, sentando-se na cama.

Joey olhou para Seto, com lágrimas nos olhos e abraçou-o.

"Tiveste outra vez o mesmo pesadelo?" perguntou Seto.

"Sim." murmurou Joey. "Não quero que morras."

"Joey, é só um pesadelo. Eu não vou morrer. Eu estou aqui, ao pé de ti." disse Seto, passando uma mão pelo cabelo dourado de Joey.

Joey soltou o abraço.

"Seto, já tive este pesadelo pelo menos umas seis vezes. Não é normal! É sempre o mesmo pesadelo." disse Joey, tremendo. "Acho que é uma premonição."

"Joey, já me contaste todos os pormenores do pesadelo das outras vezes. Eu estou alerta, ok?" perguntou Seto. "Agora, vamos dormir. Eu agora estou aqui. Desculpa ter chegado tarde, mais tinha muito trabalho para fazer."

Seto vestiu o pijama e deitou-se junto de Joey, abraçando-o.

"Não te preocupes que eu estou aqui e estou bem." murmurou Seto.

Joey parecia mais calmo. Sentia-se protegido no abraço de Seto.

"Não me deixes sozinho." pediu Joey.

"Nunca te vou deixar. E prometo que vou tentar chegar mais cedo a casa." disse Seto, beijando Joey. "Agora, vamos dormir."

Na manhã seguinte, Seto levantou-se cedo e, como de costume, Joey não se queria levantar.

"Anda Joey, temos de nos apressar." disse Seto.

Joey virou-se na cama e abriu os olhos.

"Queria poder ficar aqui contigo durante todo o dia." disse Joey.

Seto sorriu-lhe.

"Eu também queria, mas não podemos. Temos de ir para as aulas e depois tenho de ir trabalhar. Tu sabes isso." disse Seto.

"Eu sei... mas gostava que pudesses tirar um tempo só para nós, sem trabalho pelo meio." disse Joey.

Minutos depois, depois de tomarem o pequeno-almoço, Seto, Joey e Mokuba foram para a escola. Ao final da tarde, Seto foi trabalhar e Joey convidou Yugi para irem dar uma volta.

"Outra vez o mesmo pesadelo?" perguntou Yugi, surpreendido, quando Joey mencionou o assunto. "Mas isso é muito estranho."

"Eu sei. Não compreendo porquê, mas tenho este pesadelo e acho que ele vai tornar-se realidade." disse Joey, angustiado. "Não quero perder o Seto."

"Calma, pode ser só uma coincidência teres este pesadelo. Talvez até seja algum trauma de infância. Já alguma vez estiveste envolvido num acidente de carro?"

"Não, nunca." respondeu Joey. "Não compreendo, Yugi. Mas estou assustado."

Nessa noite, Seto voltou cedo para casa, mas apesar de estar a dormir ao lado de Joey, Joey voltou a ter o mesmo pesadelo e acordou sobressaltado. Seto acalmou-o.

"Calma, Joey. Está tudo bem." murmurou Seto, abraçando o namorado. "Está tudo bem."

"Seto... o pesadelo vai tornar-se real, eu sei que vai." disse Joey, em pânico.

"Calma. Eu não vou morrer. Prometo."

"Tem cuidado, Seto. Por favor, tem cuidado."

No dia seguinte, continuou a mesma rotina de sempre. Seto, Joey e Mokuba prepararam-se e foram para a escola. Ao final da tarde, Seto foi trabalhar e Joey regressou à mansão com Mokuba.

Depois de algum tempo a assinar papelada no seu escritório, Seto olhou para o relógio e viu que estava quase na hora de ir para uma reunião, que seria fora da cidade.

Seto foi até ao seu jipe e pôs-se a caminho. Entrou na via rápida e voltou a olhar para o relógio. Iria chegar a tempo. No rádio estava a tocar uma música que Seto não gostava e Seto decidiu mudar de estação. Na estação de rádio seguinte, estava a tocar a música Bring me to Life, dos Evanescence.

"Hum, gosto desta música." pensou Seto.

Nesse momento, Seto viu que à sua frente ia uma carrinha amarela. Subitamente, Seto ficou alerta. Joey tinha-lhe falado do seu pesadelo. Seto iria a guiar na via rápida, no seu jipe, ouvindo a música dos Evanescence e à sua frente iria uma carrinha amarela.

Olhando pelo espelho, Seto viu que não vinha ninguém na faixa do lado e virou rapidamente. Um segundo depois, o pneu da carrinha amarela rebentou e o condutor da carrinha travou bruscamente. Seto desviou-se mais um pouco e passou ao lado da carrinha.

Ouviram-se os travões dos outros carros, parando a tempo de evitar colidir com a carrinha.

Na mansão, Joey e Mokuba estavam na sala de estar e Joey estava bastante inquieto.

"O que se passa, Joey?" perguntou Mokuba.

"Não sei... sinto que se passa alguma coisa... tenho de ligar ao Seto."

Joey ligou, mas dizia que o telemóvel estava desligado.

"Não estou a gostar disto. Mesmo nada." disse Joey, inquieto.

Na televisão, que estava ligada, apareceu uma notícia de última hora sobre o que se tinha passado na via rápida.

"Felizmente, não ouve feridos." anunciou o repórter, que estava no local.

"Uma carrinha amarela com um pneu rebentado." disse Joey, pensativo. "Como no meu pesadelo, mas ninguém morreu, nem houve feridos..."

Logo de seguida, Joey e Mokuba ouviram a porta da mansão abrir e segundos depois, Seto entrou de rompante pela sala de estar.

"Seto."

Seto aproximou-se de Joey e abraçou-o.

"Ia tendo o acidente que viste nos teus pesadelos." disse Seto. "Mas lembrei-me a tempo do que me tinhas contado e escapei."

"Seto, eu sabia que o pesadelo se tornaria real... não sei como, mas sabia." disse Joey.

"Tu salvaste-me a vida, Joey." murmurou Seto.

"Eu? Não, eu não fiz nada. Tu é que te salvaste a ti próprio."

Seto beijou Joey. Mokuba revirou os olhos.

"Seto, ainda bem que não aconteceu nada, mas vão fazer isso para o quarto." disse Mokuba, aborrecido. Seto e Joey continuaram a beijar-se. "Ok, esqueçam, eu vou deixar-vos sozinho."

Mokuba abandonou a sala e depois de quebrarem o beijo, Seto e Joey sorriram.

"Joey, tomei uma decisão. Vou tirar uma semana de férias. Daqui a uma semana as aulas terminam e depois tiro férias do trabalho e vamos passar uma semana juntos, só nós, sem interrupções." disse Seto.

"A sério? Estás mesmo a falar a sério?" perguntou Joey, expectante.

"Estou. Se eu tivesse morrido hoje, teria desperdiçado o meu tempo a trabalhar e a deixar-te para trás. O mais importante és tu, não o meu trabalho. Tenho de aproveitar o tempo que tenho para estar com quem gosta de mim." disse Seto. "Vou viver cada dia como se fosse o último."

Joey beijou Seto.

"Vou adorar as nossas férias." disse Joey.

"Vamos de férias para outro lado qualquer. Quero sair daqui." disse Seto. "Podes escolher para onde vamos."

"Mas e o Mokuba?"

"Ora, impingimos o Mokuba ao Yugi por uma semana. Ele não se vai importar muito." disse Seto. "A semana de férias vai ser só para nós. Vamos estar sozinhos e aproveitar todo o tempo para namorarmos."

Joey sorriu e beijou Seto novamente. A partir daí, Joey não teve mais pesadelos com a morte de Seto e eles passaram uma semana de férias maravilhosa, que foi repetida mais duas vezes nesse ano.


End file.
